1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a resin composition, a printed circuit board using the composition, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in order to reinforce adhesion or close adhesion between a resin and a metal in electronic products such as printed circuit boards and the like, one method is to form roughness on the resin surface through a desmear process. Another method is to add additives that increase cohesion (or adhesion) to the resin. In the present disclosure, the terms “cohesion”, “close adhesion”, or “adhesion,” when used to describe a resin, have the same or similar meaning as the resin's bonding strength with a metal.
When forming the aforementioned roughness on the resin surface, a low roughness is required due to a decreased width of the wire. As a result, the adhesion or close adhesion reinforcing effects obtained by the low roughness also decreases. Accordingly, the role of an additive to be added to the resin for reinforcing adhesion is important. European Patent Publication No. EP 0,665,468 discloses a triazole-based or tetrazole-based compositions as an additive for reinforcing adhesion with metal.
In order to maximize the adhesion reinforcing effect of the resin, the additive for reinforcing the adhesion should be uniformly distributed in the resin. In order to uniformly distribute the additive for reinforcing the adhesion in the resin, the additive is dissolved into a solvent or is added as a powder and then distributing the added powder. However, these methods have problems in terms of compatibility between the solvent and the resin and also in terms of the stability of the powder. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,459 discloses an epoxy resin having improved curing property by introducing azole such as triazole or tetrazole into the epoxy resin, but fails to recognize adhesion improvement.
In forming a via hole according to the related art, the via hole is implemented through a laser drill or a drill tip process after curing an epoxy resin composition which is an interlayer insulating film to form a cured film. However, the number of via holes needed in printed circuit boards may be over several tens to several tens of thousands per panel. Thus, when applying the above-described method, a great amount of equipment and time is required.